Snakes and Ladders
by Forest of Ice
Summary: This is where I will be posting all my stories for The Snakes and Ladder Challenge. Have fun reading, there will be all sorts of one-shots in here for you to enjoy. Warning: There will be SLASH - If you don't like, don't read. First Character - Scorpius Malfoy


_**A/N: This is my first entry for **The Snakes an Ladders Challenge** that can be found on **The Harry Potter Fanfiction Challenges Forum**. This will be where I will be storing all stories for this challenge.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter, this is just for fun.**_

_**Warning: Mentions of SLASH**_

**Scorpius' Secret**

Scorpius was seven when his father first told him the secret. His mother stood in the back of the room with a sad smile on her face as Draco told Scorpius. Draco told him how important it was to never tell anyone this secret. He didn't really understand what his father was saying, but could sense the importance of keeping the secret. On that day Scorpius swore never to tell anyone.

Going to Hogwarts with the Potter boys was harder than Scorpius thought it would be. He was jealous, they didn't have to life with secrets, and they didn't have to walk in the shadows. Some days he hated James and Albus, on others he longed to be closer. But Scorpius kept his distance. Then Lilly Potter started Hogwarts…

Lilly Potter was determined to be with Scorpius. She would follow him around the school trying to get him to talk to her. Scorpius didn't know if it was because James and Albus hated him or because she had nothing better to do, but Lilly Potter was slowly making him go insane. All because of his stupid secret. There were days he withed he never knew the secret, but it was the only thing that allowed him to see his dad, so he soldiered on.

Secret meetings on random Hogsmeed weekend trips. Always keeping to the shadows, never showing their faces together. Presents and hugs on his birthdays and Christmas evenings. Brief moments together; if they were lucky maybe a day or two at a time. Never long enough to cause suspicion, never enough to satisfy either of them. But it was all they could do; sometimes it didn't seem worth it to Scorpius. Then his dad would hug him on his birthday, always apologizing. A quick "I love you my son." whenever they pass and Scorpius would remember why he kept the secret.

For as long as Scorpius could remember, he kept his secret. He never told friends or girlfriends. Some friendships were lost because of it. It chased girlfriends away. But no matter whom he lost due to it, he kept the secret. It hurt some days, but he hoped he could find someone who would understand the need to keep some secrets. That person came to him in the form of Teddy Lupin.

Scorpius had never really known Teddy Lupin. His dad had talked about him, but he had graduated before Scorpius had even started at Hogwarts. Their meeting was random, seated next to each other during the annual War Memorial when Scorpius was 16. Conversation came easy and before they realized they were sending letters daily. The two began dating when Scorpius graduated almost two years later.

When Scorpius was twenty, after three years of dating, Teddy told him his secret. Most people assumed that Teddy just loved changing his appearance, much like his mother before him, but the truth was he had no idea what he actually looked like. His ability had started the moment he was born; Teddy had no idea what his appearance was supposed to be. Scorpius was touched that Teddy had shared with him, but he still kept his secret to himself. Teddy understood and two days later the pair moved in together.

At twenty-three, Scorpius knew he loved Teddy Lupin with all his heart. When Teddy proposed he didn't hesitate to say yes. It was later that night, as the two lay in each others arms, that Scorpius told Teddy his secret. Teddy listened and held Scorpius close. Scorpius had never felt more loved then in that moment.

On July 25th, a year later Scorpius and Teddy got married. Scorpius' dad came out of the shadows and whispered in his son's ear, "Congratulations my dear little Scorpion." Teddy stood beside him smiling and Scorpius knew everything would be okay. He may have a secret that had the power to destroy the wizarding world, but now he had someone to share that secret with.

Wizards are fickle people. Knowing that Scorpius was the love child of soul-mates Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter would cause an uproar. It would shatter the illusions they had of their hero. It was a secret Scorpius carried with him till the day he died with the help of his soul-mate Teddy Lupin.

Some secrets can never be shared.

**_A/N: Hope you enjoyed reading this little story of mine!  
_**

**_~Lizz_**


End file.
